Smiley
Smiley – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzny rekin, który uprawia nieuczciwy hazard na zlecenie Doktora Robotnika. Historia thumb|left|Smiley i High Voltage Flimflammer prowadzący nieuczciwą grę W odcinku High Stakes Sonic Smiley został zatrudniony przez Doktora Robotnika w celu dostarczenia mu niewolników do obozu pracy, w którym wnoszono budowle na cześć doktora. W tym celu przekonywał mobian do uprawnia z nim hazardu, w którym jednak stosował nieuczciwe metody. Ci, którzy zostali przez niego pokonani, byli odsyłani do autobusów, które zawoziły ich do obozu pracy. Jedną z osób, które Smiley pokonał był Louis. Po tym jak przyjechał on do kolejnego miasta, zamierzał zdobyć grupę owiec. Smiley i towarzyszący mu robot, High Voltage Flimflammer, zagrali z owcami w znajdywanie nasiona ukrytego pod jedną z trzech skorup od orzecha. Jednakże przeszkodził im wtedy Sonic, który pokonał Flimflammera trzykrotnie, przez co robot eksplodował. Smiley zadzwonił potem do Doktora Robotnika, próbując go poinformować o interwencji Sonica, ale doktor nie chciał go słuchać. Smiley postanowił więc zwabić owce do Casino Night Zone, obiecując im możliwość wygrania darmowych pieniędzy. Gdy Smiley dostarczył owce do kasyna, kazał Grounderowi podpisać odbiór owiec. Później Smiley zorganizował koło fortuny, aby ostatecznie pogrążyć owce w długach, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu wygrały one pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. Okazało się, że Sonic ponownie przeszkodził im w uprawianiu nieuczciwego procederu. Gdy Tails został złapany przez Doktora Robotnika, Smiley odpoczywał na basenie w Casino Night Zone, kiedy przyszedł do niego Sonic. Smiley wysłał jeżowi nakręcany stateczek ze zdjęciem lisa zamkniętego w klatce. Przekazał następnie Sonicowi, że będzie musiał ścigać się z Grounderem o los zadłużonych mobian, ale jeśli wygra, to już nigdy nie zobaczy Tailsa. Na pożegnanie Sonic posłał mu statek z powrotem, co przedziurawiło jego ponton. Smiley prowadził potem zakłady bukmacherskie na stadionie, gdzie miał się odbywać wyścig. Odbierał wtedy pieniądze od owiec, które stawiały cały swój majątek na Sonica. Charakterystyka Osobowość Smiley jest złośliwy, zimny i nieuczciwy. Pracuje dla Doktora Robotnika jedynie dla własnego zysku, nie przejmując się losem mobian których oszukuje i skazuje na dożywotnią, niewolniczą pracę. Wygląd Smiley jest antropomorficznym rekinem o szarej skórze i białych, dość wykrzywionych zębach. Nosi na sobie brązowy, szeroki kapelusz z zielonym piórem, czarne okulary, marynarkę i spodnie w paski o barwach zgniłej zieleni, a także żółtą muszkę, białą koszulę pod spodem i brązowe, długie buty. Często nosi przy sobie czarną laseczkę. Moce i umiejętności Smiley jest profesjonalistą w oszukiwaniu podczas gier hazardowych, przez co potrafi zebrać sobie wielu dłużników. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Ivo Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *High Voltage Flimflammer Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Louis *Gambler Sheep Galeria High Stakes Sonic 001.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 002.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 003.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 006.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 007.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 015.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 016.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 018.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 019.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 021.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 022.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 026.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 028.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 033.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 038.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 051.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 061.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 072.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 081.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 083.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 099.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 113.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 174.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 175.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 178.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 184.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 185.png|High Stakes Sonic High Stakes Sonic 192.png|High Stakes Sonic Kategoria:Mobianie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)